El muelle de los recuerdos
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Una promesa de niños,una pelea por Konoha y la definicion de su destino.¿Fueron amigos alguna vez Sasuke y Naruto?El rubio se pregunta lo mismo...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo pido prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas xDD**

**Hola holaa! **

**Este es mi primer fic, o mi primer intento, espero que les guste y si no… ni idea :D**

**Cualquier duda, comentario positivo o negativo, o simplemente para charlar no olviden poner un review. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis estupideces y ahí les dejo la historia ^^**

**El muelle de los recuerdos…**

_**Flashback**_

_El atardecer iluminaba las calles de Konoha, se veían las primeras estrellas, mientras los diferentes matices del cielo iban del naranja al azul de la noche, al poco tiempo solo se podían observar dos pequeñas figuras bajo la luz de la luna._

_-¿Por qué? por qué nadie me quiere…o aprecia…- Pensó llorando un pequeño niño de unos seis años, rubio como el sol, de ojos zafiro, limpiándose las lagrimas que caían rebeldes sobre sus pequeñas mejillas. Siguió caminando, pensando en todas aquellas miradas que los aldeanos le dirigían con odio, a pesar de su corta edad podía ver el odio en todos ellos, pero no encontraba el por qué hacia el, qué les había hecho para que le mirasen así. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el ruido del agua._

_A unos metros de el estaba el muelle, aquel al cual iba a llorar en silencio, donde desahogaba sus penas. Pero en el había un niño, de su misma edad, pelo oscuro con algunos reflejos azules, de tez blanca como la nieve y unos ojos de un negro profundo, aquel que se ve en una noche cerrada._

_Con cautela, el pequeño kitsune se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos pasos de el, y para su sorpresa el primero en hablar fue el otro._

_-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto seco y sin interés el moreno_

–_Yo…solo vine a ver la luna reflejada en el lago- dijo esquivando la mirada del de orbes negras-Hn- fue la única respuesta del otro, por lo que se sentó al lado de el, viendo como el otro tiraba piedritas al lago, sin prestarle atención, con su mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel paisaje nocturno._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto alegremente el pequeño rubio. Pasó un rato sin recibir respuesta alguna del otro niño, y sin paciencia decidió tirarle una de las piedritas que el otro había tomado, dando el tiro en la cabeza azabache del niño._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa dobe? No tenias porque hacer eso- dijo el moreno mirando algo enfadado al niño a su lado._

_-¡Entonces no me ignores dattebayo!-,suspiro y luego repitió la misma pregunta. _

_-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- volvió a mirar le lago-¿Y tu como te llamas?-dijo desinteresadamente._

_-Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Futuro hokage de Konoha-grito en los oídos del otro mientras sonreía._

_-No era necesario gritar ,Baka- respondió divertido el niño, pensando en lo raro que era aquel rubio, pero sin dejar de creer que también era interesante._

_Esa noche estuvieron mirando las estrellas y conversando hasta quedarse dormidos pocas horas antes de que aparezca el alba._

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

_-¡Oee Sasuke!¡Mira lo que puedo hacer y tu no dattebayo!- dijo un alegre Naruto mientras se paraba de cabeza en una colina._

_-Naruto, es peligroso, vas a caerte y -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que al agarrar al rubio del brazo ambos perdieron el equilibrio y empezaron a rodar colina abajo hacia el lago cayendo en el. Al salir a la superficie se miraron, Naruto riéndose a carcajadas y Sasuke con una mirada que decía "Te voy a matar". Nadaron a la orilla y caminaron hasta el muelle donde se acostaron uno al lado del otro, los dos agitados por la caída._

_-Maldito usuratonkachi, por tu culpa estoy todo mojado- dijo enojado el pelinegro, sin percatarse de que Naruto lo miraba con algo de tristeza y melancolía en los ojos._

_-¿Tu... también me odias?- susurro con aire abatido._

_Sasuke lo miro y se sintió mal. El no lo odiaba, pero a veces el rubio lo sacaba de sus casillas y no podía evitar enfadarse con el._

_-No… yo jamás te odiaría Naruto- dijo mirando esos ojos cristalinos, que se veían sorprendidos y felices al mismo tiempo. El rubio sonrío, una sonrisa hermosa para Sasuke, una sonrisa sincera, una que significaba que era feliz. Volvieron sus miradas al cielo, y después de un rato Naruto rompió el silencio._

_-Sabes… yo te aprecio y mucho …¿q-quieres …ser mi amigo?-dijo tendiéndole su dedo meñique al de tez pálida, el cual se sorprendió de las palabras de aquel niño, por el significado de ellas y porque el también lo deseaba. Suspiro y entrelazo su dedo con el del otro, y en ese momento los dos niños se sonrieron, pactando así un lazo irrompible._

_**Fin de flashback**_

En las afueras de Konoha la lucha había comenzado, Madara estaba dirigiendo su ataque a la villa y los shinobis de ella trataban de detenerlo, sin resultados positivos.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban enfrascados en su pelea, la ultima, la que decidía el destino de aquellas dos almas, tan diferentes pero a la vez complementándose perfectamente.

-Oe teme ¿Aun te acuerdas?-dijo con melancolía el rubio esquivando le filo de la katana de Sasuke.

-No hables, solo pelea usuratonkachi- ataco mas fuerte para que el rubio dejara de hablar, pero no lo hizo.

-La promesa que hicimos de niños en el muelle- susurro al otro dándole un ataque junto con sus kage bunshis.

El moreno siguió atacando sin querer mirar los ojos zafiro de su contrario, porque temía que si lo hacia no habría forma de continuar la pelea.

-Tu… ¿sigues siendo mi amigo?- dijo mientras se escapaba una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla marcada. Quedo acorralado en un árbol y en ese momento Sasuke sonrío, una sonrisa irónica, de burla hacia el.

-Te mentí, yo nunca fui tu amigo Naruto- pero en ese momento Naruto lo golpeo en el estomago logrando escapar de su agarre, alejándose de el, pero aun así el moreno podía oír su voz.

-No es cierto... mírame a los ojos y dímelo- con mucho esfuerzo logro articular un "Es la verdad", pero el rubio no logro convencerse.

-Sasuke ¿me odias? … Dijiste que nunca lo harías y que eras mi amigo- grito con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz ronca.

-Si es cierto, mátame, solo así te creeré, atraviésame con tu katana y mírame morir- dijo melancólicamente extendiendo sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, esperando el final de su vida por parte de su mejor amigo, su primer lazo, _**su primer amor…**_

**Continuara… **

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

**Que les parecio la historia? Les gusto? Si necesita alguna correccion hagan un review diciendome, asi la mejoro.**

**Tengo la esperanza de que alguien lo va a leer, y que le gustara :'D**

**Dentro de poco pongo el segundo y ultimo capitulo, dejen un review, soy nueva y necesito que me ayuden un poquiito en esto.**

**Me despido **

**Bakaa-chan ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo pido prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas xDD**

**Holaa holaa ^^**

**Bueno quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron del capitulo anterior, la verdad me inspiraron para seguir este :') No se olviden de poner review, buenos, malos o simplemente para corregir a esta novata :D**

**Bueno, dejo de decir pavadas y ahí va el cap.**

**El muelle de los recuerdos…**

Naruto espero su muerte, espero sentir el frío metal atravesando su estomago, espero que se riera de el… pero nada de eso paso. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con las orbes oscuras de Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente a pocos centímetros de el. Quiso moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que aun era amenazado con la katana.

El rubio sudo frío al sentir la mirada del moreno sobre el, pero nunca espero que Sasuke respondiera a su interrogante.

-No- le susurro el Uchiha al oído, haciendo que al rubio le recorriera un temblor por todo su cuerpo y que luego lo mirara sorprendido por las acciones de aludido.

-Nunca te odie… ni siquiera ahora - dijo apacible el azabache mientras se alejaba unos pasos del rubio que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-La promesa que hicimos... sigue vigente- dio media vuelta, guardo su katana y empozo a caminar hacia el lugar donde Madara se enfrentaba contra los ninjas de Konoha.

El de mirada cristalina reacciono y corrió hacia el, tomando su brazo, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara fijamente.

-Si es verdad lo que dices… quédate conmigo, aquí, en la aldea- rogó el rubio, creyendo que la persona que amaba le haría caso, pero no podían seguir así.

-Naruto –dijo lo mas frío que pudo-O voy y ayudo a Madara a destruir Konoha… O me quedo … y te mato- sentencio activando el sharingan.

El rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión, y supo en ese momento que no había un final feliz en su vida, que nunca seria hokage, y que lo mejor para ambos era pelear a muerte, olvidando que alguna vez fueron amigos, olvidando que peleaba contra su primer lazo, olvidando que peleaba contra la persona que amaba. Soltó el brazo de su ex amigo y lo miro a los ojos, y en la mirada zafiro lo único que se veía era determinación y tristeza.

-Quédate y pelearemos… ambos moriremos- sonrío de costado con melancolía, sabiendo que era el final de ellos dos, uno moriría a manos del otro.

Y así empezó una feroz batalla, sin sentimientos de por medio, sin una amistad entre ellos. Naruto utilizo todos sus mas feroces ataques, esperando que termine esa tortura, porque no quería lastimar al azabache, pero el destino es cruel, y no les dejo mas alternativa que esa.

Sasuke trato de no ceder en la batalla, por lo cual fue lo mas frío que pudo, ocultando sus sentimientos por el jinchuriiki, no iba a rendirse, no era una opción. Ataco con todos los jutsus y los sincronizo perfectamente para poder atacarlo con su katana, hasta que el momento final llego: chidori contra rasengan.

El de orbes negras hizo el chidori mas potente que podia con el chackra que tenia, y el de orbes azules el rasengan mas poderoso que pudo. Antes de que ambas fuerzas chocaran, se miraron con tristeza, mientras una solitaria lagrima surcaba la mejilla de ambos jóvenes. Su final había llegado.

Una gran explosion se produjo en el momento del impacto, los dos salieron volando en direcciones contrarias. El Uchiha, con sus ultimas fuerzas camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer, limpiando la sangre de sus heridas. Sus piernas se debilitaron y cayo sobre el otro muchacho, gracias a sus reflejos logro apoyarse en sus brazos para no aplastarlo con su peso.

Lentamente, Naruto abrio sus azules ojos, encontrandose con la triste mirada de su contrincante, mirandolo fijamente y con unas lagrimas surcando su palido rostro. Con esfuerzo, logro esbozar una sonrisa, y cayeron lagrimas de sus zafiros, alzo su brazo y lentamente limpio la cara de su amado para decirle casi en un susurro:

-Sasuke… te amo-y luego sintio los suaves labios del moreno sobre los suyos, en un tierno y tranquilo beso, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo tambien te amo, Naruto- mas lagrimas recorrieron su cara, se levanto de encima del otro muchacho y se acosto a su lado.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando la lluvia caer, y en un suave movimiento lograron entrelazar sus manos. Esperaron que la muerte llegue, si miedo a ella, porque sabian que al menos en el otro mundo, estarian juntos, sin nada que les impidiera ser felices.

Poco a poco los latidos de sus corazones fueron disminuyendo y a los pocos minutos llegaron Sakura y Sai, pero no podian salvar a ninguno. Se quedaron contemplando en silencio a sus amigos morir lentamente, Sakura no pudo aguantar el llanto y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente, Sai solo pudo abrazarla, para cotenerla, y sin saberlo, el tambien comenzo a llorar.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

El pequeño niño rubio abrio despacio sus cristalinos ojos, frotandoselos con sus manitos debido a la cantidad de luz del lugar, para sentarse luego. Levanto su mirada aun adormilado y vio a un niño azabache, con una calida sonrisa en su carita.

-Levantate, dobe- dijo extendiendole la mano, la tomo y se paro. Juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas caminaron hacia el muelle, y se sentaron a contemplar el hermoso paisaje.

-Aquí podremos ser felices juntos- le susurro al oido el rubio. Después de que terminaran con su vida, llegaron ahí, ambos lo supieron, serian felices aunque sea una vez, y el lugar perfecto era ese muelle, su muelle.

-Naruto- el aludido lo miro- Te amo- y le plasmo un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo tambien, teme-y apoyo su cabezita en el hombro del otro niño.

Se quedaron juntos, sin moverse ni decir nada, apreciando ese momento, en el lugar donde todo comenzo, en ese pequeño muelle que para cada uno significaba algo especial, _en el muelle de sus recuerdos._

_**FIN**_

**No puedo creer que haya terminado mi primer historia , no me quedo tan mal,pero si me quede corta con el final T.T **

**Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi nee-chan favorita Usagii, por su cumple y porque no tengo plata para comprarle algo :p **

**Cualquier duda que tengan sobre este cap [el final quedo medio flashero] me mandan un review y se los respondo, aunque sea un review bueno o malo.**

**Me despido y Feliiz cumplee Usagii!**

**Bakaa-chan**


End file.
